


Little Sisters

by RedZipBoots



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedZipBoots/pseuds/RedZipBoots
Summary: Heyes and the Kid search for a missing child.





	Little Sisters

Lizzie (Saturday morning)  
Papa says I'm too little to play with the boys. Their games are too rough for me and I could get hurt. But Archie lets me tag along with them - if I can keep up. 

Archie is my brother, he's ten years old, real grown up - then there's Eugene and Freddie.

We like playing in the old barns. They have been there since the first farmers came to our town so they are real old and most folks have forgotten they are there at all. 

Archie says I'm not to tell anyone 'cause it's a big secret. If I don't keep quiet he won't let me play anymore. He's real strict. More strict than Papa is - with me anyway. If I'm naughty I don't get a whuppin like my brothers do. I've even seen Archie cry after one of Papa's whuppins.

Today we're playing a special game; Archie is real good at making up games. The boys are gonna be bloodthirsty injuns and I'm gonna be their captive - that's if they catch me.

This barn is a long way outta town. I don't know if Archie will remember it. If I hear them creeping about, like Archie says injuns do, I gotta hide real good so they can't find me.

 

Kid (Saturday afternoon)  
Springwater looks like a nice little town, just the right sorta place for Heyes and me to rest a spell, see if we can get a job for a few weeks and get us a stake before we move on again.

The last few weeks have been tough. Work has been hard to find so we're down to our last few dollars again and it feels like my behind has become part of this dang saddle, been in it so long.

Heyes has been real quiet the last few days. I'm guessin' he's broodin' about somethin', or maybe it's just that he's too tired to talk. You know, I spend most days tryin' to ignore him when he's yammerin' on but I hafta admit, it kinda spooks me when he's quiet.  
So now I'm doin' what I usually do, settlin' the horses at the livery stable while Heyes goes over to the hotel and gets us a room. I don't mind tendin' to the horses, it's nice brushin' them down and makin' sure they're fed and watered. Gives me a good feelin' at the end of the day. Huh, now I'm lookin' at them, they look beat too. 

Heyes  
Well, I know my hat's kinda battered and dusty but that clerk sure looked at me all high and mighty when I put it on the front desk. I try giving him a friendly smile as I sign the register but that don't seem to help. Maybe they just don't take too kindly to drifters round here. 

Anyways, I got us a room at the front of the hotel, not far from the outside stairs, just in case Springwater ain't as peaceable as it looks. Or, and this is real important, in case it turns out that we know the Sheriff or his Deputy and have to leave in a hurry.

I hope Kid isn't too long seein' to the horses. I'm beat. Looking forward to a hot meal, a bath and a good night's sleep in a nice soft bed. Even if it ain't that soft I don't care. It's better than the cold hard ground any day. 

You'd think we'd be used to it but we've been on the trail so long this time I can't hardly think straight. Hannibal Heyes not thinking straight, how about that?! Funny, but it's thinking that's been keeping me awake nights. I've been thinking about this amnesty. I'm wondering if it still feels like a good idea and wondering how much longer it's gonna take. The Governor said we had to stay outta trouble for a year but it's been longer 'n that now. It was so much easier when we lived in Devil's Hole. We weren't having to move on all the time worried in case someone just happens to put two and two together and come up with twenty thousand dollars. 

 

Lizzie (Saturday afternoon)  
I can hear somethin'. 

I don't wanna look out the door in case they see me. Sounds to me like they're doin' their injun creepin', like Archie said they would. I'm gonna hide. This big old box will do. I'm small enough to get in it.

What's that? What's happened? It's all gone dark. Oh, it's the lid fallen down. I'll just push it up a bit so I can see. It won't move. I'll just wait 'til they come into the barn then I can shout for them to let me out. 

Oh, can't hear nobody creepin' now.

 

Kid (Saturday evening)  
Now I know Heyes must be real tired, he didn't even wanna stay in the saloon for a few hands of poker. I think those couple o' whiskeys have just about knocked us both out.

"You okay, Heyes?"

When he looks at me his eyes already look half closed but he still manages a wry smile. 

"Why, 'cause I didn't wanna play poker?" he says. "Just ready for my bed, Kid."

We're just strolin' along, can't go much faster than that, we're almost at the hotel.

Hey, what the.... what's that noise? Oh, it's a bell and it's comin' from the direction of the Sheriff's office. That wakes us both up, real fast. We freeze. Most towns ring a bell like that if there's emergency or, and I'm talkin' from experience, when they need to get a posse together. We've heard a bell like that a few times as we've high-tailed it outta town after robbin' a bank.

People are runnin' past us. I look at Heyes and I know what he's thinkin'. We'll only draw attention to ourselves if we run the other way. Heyes drops his head to his chest and groans and, tired as we are, we turn and join the crowd gatherin' outside the Sheriff's office.

"What's goin' on?" Heyes asks an old timer stood next to us.

"It's the Randall's youngest, she's gone missin'. Shoulda bin home hours ago. Sheriff's organizin' a search party. You young fellas gonna help?"

"Don't rightly know how much help we'd be - we don't know the town - only rode in a couple of hours ago," replies Heyes.

"I'm sure Sheriff Ferguson can tell ya where to search. Here he comes now."

I hold my breath and Heyes shifts uneasily. I know he's tryin' to remember if we know a Sheriff Ferguson. Can't say I've ever come across anyone of that name but we have had dealin's with a lot of lawmen. In the dim lamplight I don't recognize him and my eyes ask Heyes the question. He gives a faint shake of his head and I can breathe again.

We tip our hats as the Sheriff approaches. "I'm Thaddeus Jones and this here's my partner, Joshua Smith. We're just passin' through, Sheriff," I say "but we'll help if we can." Even though we are beat it seems like the right thing to do.

The Sheriff suggests that we search outta town. Oh great..... he has a map in his office and invites us to go look at it. We follow him through the door.

 

Heyes  
I can't believe it, we've only been in town a couple of hours and already we're standing in the Sheriff's office. Okay, we're only looking at a map while he shows us where to search for this missing girl but it's still a Sheriff's office. I try to concentrate on what the Sheriff is saying while I quickly glance round to see if our Wanted posters are pinned to the wall anywhere.

"Lizzie Randall is only five. She's got three brothers, all older than her, but none of them are saying anythin'. I think they are scared they'll get into trouble. Their Pa dishes out plenty of whuppins from what I've heard." The Sheriff looks at us closely, for a reaction..... I think. I hope. I catch Kid's eye and give a little shrug as the Sheriff looks back at the map.

Crossing my arms I lean my chin in my hand, like I'm concentrating on what he's sayin' but really it's to cover part of my face. Don't really want the Sheriff getting too good a look at me. The Kid, he never bothers. Guess he thinks it won't make any difference, but I figure anythin 's worth a try.

"If you two could take that area to the west of town, there's an old barn, a fair way out, which ain't used anymore. She's only little but she may just have made it out that far. You got horses?" he asks.

I take a deep breath and try not to sigh it out as I nod again and Kid says, "Yep, we'll saddle up and ride out there right away, Sheriff." 

I guess we have to show willing, become part of the town for a spell like the upright, law-abiding citizens we're trying to be.

Kid heads off to the livery again and I amble back to the hotel to get our coats. Fall is on its way and if we're going to be out half the night we might as well be warm.

 

Kid  
Dang horses had just settled and now I'm saddlin' them up again. I've had plenty of practice doin' this real quick so by the time Heyes appears at the door I'm already leadin' them outside.

"We're lucky, there's a moon tonight," he says as he hands me my old sheepskin coat and mounts up. I pass him up a lantern I found hangin' on one of the stalls. He hooks it over his saddle horn.

"Lucky 's not a word I feel like usin' right now," I groan as I heave myself into the saddle. "Aaww Heyes, I thought we were done with this for a day or two."

Heyes smiles weakly. "You did volunteer us."

"Yeah, I know, but I thought we should do somethin'."

"Ohhh, I'm not sayin' we shouldn't. This 'doing the right thing' can sure be a burden though, eh Kid?"

We head west.

 

Heyes (Late Saturday evening)  
My mare is playing up, dancing about, spooking at nothing. Guess she didn't take too kindly to being saddled up again. She never did like taking a trail in the dark neither. 

The sky is still clear but Kid grabbing that lantern was a good idea. I can always rely on him to come up with ideas when he knows I'm all outta them. Maybe I should go easier on him when he does a little thinkin' - but where's the fun in that?

We've been riding for about an hour or so and if we've followed the Sheriff's directions right we should be nearing the barn soon.

I'm glad I fetched our coats 'cause there's a chill in the air now. Mist is starting on the hills - I can see the moonlight shining on it. Hope somebody finds this little one soon or she'll get cold real quick.

Kid pulls his black gelding to a halt as we crest a rise. He points. "Look, down there. D' ya think that's the barn the Sheriff meant?"

I stare into the darkness. "Could well be. Let's take a look."

 

Lizzie  
I can't push this lid off. I'm stuck in here and I'm a bit scared now. Hope Archie comes soon, or anyone, and they can get me out. 

I'm hungry too. Guess I've missed supper. Mama was gonna cook one of our chickens today. I like chicken.

I'm cold.

Papa is gonna be real cross. Maybe I will get a whuppin' this time. That makes me real scared.

I think I can hear somethin'. Can I hear horses? And voices? What if they aren't nice people? Mama says not everyone you meet is gonna be nice. You have to be careful. I hope these are nice people?

 

Kid  
We take our horses slowly down the hill towards the barn. The mist is comin' down some more now, makin' it feel colder. I can see my breath in the air.

"The Sheriff mighta been right, Heyes. This barn sure is a long ways outta town. D' ya think it's too far for a five year old to reach?"

"Maybe.....but remember how far away from our farms we could get when we were on one of our adventures," he replies.

I smile. "Yeah, we could go for miles and always manage to make it back in time for supper."

Heyes nods. "We never missed supper. Huh, the only time I recall you missin' supper was when you had the measles and that's only 'cause you were real sick. It takes somethin' that serious to stop you wantin' your food, Kid."

I screw my eyes up as I think for a moment. "Yeah, I just about remember that. It was the measles that took Sam, wasn't it?" 

I guess Heyes must hear somethin' in my voice as I mention Sam and he looks away with a simple "Yup." 

We bring our horses to a stop outside the barn and slide outta our saddles. Nothin' for miles, apart from this barn and a small shack a little way beyond. Heyes unhooks the lantern and raises the lamp glass. He strikes a match and the wick catches straight off. As he holds it aloft we take a good look around. 

I call her name and we listen. Can't hear nothin'.

 

Heyes  
No trees, so no night birds calling. It's as quiet as a graveyard out here. Graveyard, sheesh! What was I thinking bringing up the measles? Idiot! How could I forget Kid's brother died from it? I knew I was too tired to think straight.

"Let's try inside, she's probably tryin' to keep warm now." I lead the way into the barn.

There's nothing much in here. Don't think it's been used in a long time but I can see the attraction for kids. There's some old hay on the floor and a ladder leading up to the loft. We can't see much above us in the lamplight so I give Kid the lantern and he quickly climbs the ladder. He shakes his head as he jumps down again.

"Lizzie, there's no need to be scared now." 

Kid sighs. "Well, I guess she's not here." 

"I kinda have a feeling she's around here somewhere, Kid. 

He grins at me. "If it's not a hunch, it's a feelin', huh Heyes?"

I aim a humourless grin over my shoulder and step outside. There's one more place to try.

"There's that shack over yonder." I point. "Why don't you go, Kid? Here, take the lantern." 

Even in the dark I know he's giving me one of his looks and I add, by way of explanation. "Hey, one person might not scare her so much and anyway you're real good with kids."

I watch as the Kid strides off over the dampening grass, the moisture leaving dark marks on his brown suede boots. I go lean up against my horse in what's left of the moonlight. I'm not getting back into that saddle until I know we're heading back to town. 

Kid glances back at me. Yawning, I raise my hand in salute.

 

Kid (Saturday night)  
Huh, as usual I do all the work while Heyes just stands about and does the thinkin'. I get to climb the ladder and now I get to check out this shack in the dark, especially if it means walkin' over wet grass. 

I look back over my shoulder. I can see Heyes leanin' against that skittish mare of his. Is he wavin'? Pffftt!

"You can come out, Lizzie. I've come to take ya home to your Mama," I say as I get to the door of the shack. Can't see as she'd be in here, it's not as nice a place to hide as the barn. I hold the lantern high and look round.

"Lizzie?" 

What was that? My gun is in my hand before I've even thought about it, but there's nothin' to see. Maybe it was a mouse or somethin'. There it is again. No, that was definitely somethin'. 

I look round again........now that's a big trunk! 

"Lizzie, are ya in the box?" I ask softly so as not to scare her. 

A small voice answers me. "Are you a nice man? Mama says not everyone is nice."

I can't help but grin as I walk over to the trunk. My Wanted poster certainly don't describe me as nice but......"Yes, Lizzie, I'm a nice man. My name's Thaddeus. I ain't gonna hurt ya. You can come out now."

"I can't. The top is stuck."

I put down the lantern and try to lift the lid. She's right, it is stuck. Going over to the door I wave the lantern at Heyes. He sees me and starts to lead the horses this way.

"She's here," I call, "but she's in a trunk and the lid's stuck. It'll probably take the both of us to pull it open."

I go back inside. Heyes is not far behind me. 

 

Heyes  
I'm tryin' to get a look at this trunk. "Could ya turn that lantern up a little more?" I ask. The light isn't very bright but.....oh, that's better. 

Well, this sure is old, and big. It looks like some sorta strongbox but I don't think I've ever seen one quite like it. It's made of wood, I guess, with thick metal bands round it. Yes, it must be wood and there must be a crack or some holes in it somewhere, otherwise she wouldn't be breathin'.

"Help me try and lift the lid," Kid says to me and we take hold and pull. The lid stays where it is. 

I look a bit closer at the front. "Look here, there's a lock. Well, I think it's a lock." I peer at it closely. "Maybe it jammed when the lid closed."

"Lizzie, did someone lock you in here?" Kid asks.

A small voice answers him. "I don't think so, it just slammed shut on me. I was hidin' from my brothers, they were bein' fierce savages and I didn't want them to catch me." 

I grin, remembering our childhood games. 

"Okay, Sweetheart. We'll have you out in no time." I settle down on the dirt floor beside the trunk. 

"Who's that?" asks Lizzie.

"That's my friend, Joshua. Don't worry, he's a nice man too, Lizzie," says Kid. 

I throw him a quizzical look while I feel in my coat pocket for the tool roll with my lock picks in it. I'm sure glad I went back for our coats or I wouldn't have them with me. Gone are the days when I used to carry them all the time. Just don't need them now we're going straight.

I point to the end of the trunk where Lizzie's voice came from. "Why don't ya sit there and talk to her," I whisper, "while I try and get this thing open." Kid gives me another one of his looks. 

"Talk to her......about what?" he hisses. 

I shrug. "Tell her a story or somethin'."

 

Kid  
Tell her a story! Pfffttt. I don't know any stories! He's the one with the silver tongue, ain't he?

I frown at Heyes. "What sorta story?"

Heyes is studyin' his lock picks. "I dunno!" he comes back irritably. 

Real helpful, Heyes. I fix him with a look as I think for a minute. Got it!

I lean towards the lid of the box so I can speak quietly in case Heyes needs to listen to the lock as well as feel it. "Lizzie, you got any sisters?"

"No, only brothers."

"You like playin' with them?"

"Yes, they're fun."

"My little sister, Esther, she used to follow me and my friend around a lot. I'll tell ya about what happened to her one day."

Heyes looks over at me, his eyes wide and a half smile on his face. He stops proddin' at the lock with one of his picks. I guess he's surprised to hear me mention Esther 'cause I don't ever talk about her.

"One summer's day back on our farm in Kansas we decided to go play down by the river........"

 

"You gotta take your fishin' rod, Jed," stated the dark-haired boy. "You can't go down to the river without your fishin' rod."

"I can't find it, Han," grumbled his blue-eyed cousin. "And we ain't got time for lookin'."

"Why not?"

"I wanna get away real quick so Esther don't follow us. I got in a whole heap of trouble last time 'cos she came home with muddy stockin's. C'mon."

Jedediah Curry looked carefully out of the barn door, first one way and then the other then he ran as fast as he could across the yard and climbed over the fence into the cornfield. Hannibal Heyes grabbed up his own fishing rod and followed close on his heels. The route through the cornfield would take them the long way round to their favourite fishing spot but it provided good cover and should stop his five year old sister from seeing where they were going. They were careful not to make a noise by rustling the corn which towered over their heads and they didn't speak until they reached the other side of the field.

"That'll fool her!" crowed Jed.

"Shhhh! I thought I heard somethin'."

Both boys stood still and listened but all they could hear was the warm summer breeze weaving its way through the corn.

What the two cousins didn't know was that Esther had been hiding in the hayloft of the barn while they planned the day's adventure. She knew that they always discussed their plans in the barn, well away from the grown-ups, so she had made sure she was hidden there in good time. Fishing? She knew the spot they liked the best so there was no real hurry. She would follow behind at a safe distance so they couldn't see her and then surprise them. Then they would have to let her join in.

By the time the boys reached the riverbank the sun was quite high so they headed for their favourite climbing tree and sat for a while in the shade.

"As I'm gonna be doin' the fishin' today, you can find the worms," stated Han.

"Today?! I always hafta do the diggin' and find the worms," complained the younger boy. 

"I'm doin' what's called delegatin'." Han was pleased to be able to use a new word he'd learned.

"I don't care what it's called.....you're always doin' it," Jed griped as he jumped down into a recess in the riverbank and began to scrape around in the mud.

"Here," he called and handed three long pink worms into his cousins outstretched hands. Han sat back under the tree and tried to fasten one of the wriggling creatures onto his hook.

Both boys were so occupied with their tasks they didn't notice Esther approaching.

"Hey Jed!" she chirped, making her brother drop the next supply of worms he was about to hand to Han.

"Aaww, now look what you made me do!"

"Let me have a go," she said.

"No."

"Why not? I can dig as well as you," Esther pouted.

"Ya'll get your stockings muddy like ya did last time."

"No I won't," came the adamant reply and with that Esther sat down and started to pull off her boots and stockings.

 

I pause and look at Heyes.

"Are you gettin' anywhere with that lock or are ya just listenin' to the story?" I ask, because it don't look to me like he's done anythin' to the lock for the past five minutes.

"Somethin's movin'," he assures me with that innocent look that I know means he's lyin'. "Carry on, I can do two things at the same time you know." He starts diggin' at the lock again.

Where was I? Oh yeah, boots and stockings.

 

"How we gonna clean your feet?" asked Jed as his sister jumped down beside him into the mud. "Han, you gonna help me or what?"

Hannibal Heyes pretended not to hear his young cousin but couldn't help but grin as he set about getting his fishing line into exactly the right part of the river. Jed heaved himself up the bank, three more worms in his grasp, and sat down beside him leaving Esther to dig on her own. Sheesh, sisters!

Sometime later the fishing line jerked and Han let out a yell. "I got one!"

"Ya have?" 

"Yeah, and I think it's big!"

The two boys could spend all day fishing and not catch anything so this was quite an event. Han knew he had to be careful how he landed the fish or it could escape from the hook, so he pulled gently on the fishing rod. The fish pulled back; it must be a big one, he thought. He tried again and the fish pulled the line again. Han didn't want to lose the fish by pulling too hard but curiosity got the better of him and so he jerked the rod and swung it towards the shore. 

Caught up in the excitement of actually catching something the boys had both forgotten about Esther and didn't notice her move closer. Unfortunately, this brought her directly in line with the flailing fish which almost hit her in the face. She let out a shriek as she put her hands up to protect herself and in doing so she slipped and fell flat on her back into the mud.

Jed looked at his little sister, horror etched on his face. He'd got in enough trouble for muddy stockings, how much would he be in for a muddy dress!? He looked over at his cousin who, the fish momentarily forgotten, was rolling on the ground laughing.

"It ain't funny, Han! I'll probably get a whuppin' now and it ain't even my fault!"

"It's.....real .....funny!" Han spluttered as he clutched his aching stomach.

Jed knew he would get no sense from his cousin until he had stopped laughing so he jumped back down into the mud, helped his sister to her feet and pushed her up the bank. He scrambled up after her.

"Aaww no, just look at ya." 

Esther tried, without much success, to turn and see the back of her dress. Her long golden pigtail felt all sticky too.

"Why'd ya have to go and hit her with the fish?" Jed moaned to Han who was still trying to catch his breath.

Eventually the older boy struggled to his feet, placed his hands on his hips and frowning, slowly walked in a circle around Esther. He then stood still and thought for a minute until a slow grin spread from one dimple to the other.

"Pick up your boots and stockin's, Esther. C'mon you two," he called striding off, the fishing rod slung casually across his shoulder with the fish still attached. 

"Where we goin', Han?" asked Jed as he pulled Esther along by the hand.

"Home. I gotta plan!"

 

Hey! At last there's a loud click from the lock and Heyes gets that sappy smile on his face that I've seen so many times. The one he gets every time he cracks a safe.

The lid creaks stiffly as he heaves it open and a small whirlwind of golden ringlets launches itself at my neck. 

"You're safe now Lizzie," I murmur, liftin' her outta the trunk. I can feel her shiverin' so I take off my sheepskin coat and wrap it round her. She's so small I almost lose her in it. 

Heyes looks up from inspectin' the inside of the trunk.

"I'm gonna jam the mechanism so this won't happen again," he says closing the lid with a thud.

I watch as he takes a pin or a nail or somethin' outta his pocket and wedges it deep in the lock. Sheesh, I never know what he's gonna produce from his pockets, especially if he's wearin' that old grey coat. Sometimes it's just like bein' with the ten year old Hannibal all over again.

 

Heyes  
That should do it! I try to lift the lid again but it won't move. Nobody will get trapped in there again. That was a real weird lock though. To be honest I don't really know what I did, just felt around a bit with my picks. Wish I had time to take it apart and see how it works but, right now I'm just glad I got it open and she's safe.

I look over at Kid who's got the little one all wrapped up in his sheepskin. She's got her arms so tight round his neck it don't look like she wants to let him go. Huh, from what I've seen, most females are like that with the Kid!

"What ya smilin' at me for?" he asks. I didn't realise I was.

"C'mon, Thaddeus, let's get Lizzie home to her folks." I pick up the lantern and Kid carries Lizzie outside to the waiting horses. 

There is a fair bit of mist forming now but I figure we still have enough moonlight to get back to town, if we don't take too long about it.

"Here, give her to me while you mount up," I say and he hands her to me, all snuggled up in his coat. When he's settled I pass her up to him before dousing the lantern and swinging myself back into the saddle. We turn our mounts back towards Springwater.

"Thaddeus," a little voice pipes up and we both look at her. "What happened?" 

"To what?" he asks.

"To Esther," she prompts. "What was the plan?"

"Well now, it's gettin' late...." I hear the hesitation in his voice. Maybe he's done talkin' about Esther.

Big blue eyes peer out of the folds of his coat. "Oh please! You wanna hear the rest of the story, don't you Joshua?"

"Sure do," I say with a grin, daring Kid to remember what happened next.

 

Kid  
Huh, will ya look at him grinnin'! It's like he's darin' me to tell it. Well, I can remember it like it was yesterday so I hope you're sittin' comfortably, Hannibal.

The three children retraced their steps to the Curry homestead. Han thought it best to approach the house through the cornfield so they wouldn't be seen.

"Is your Pa home?" he asked Jed.

"No, he went to town early this mornin', took Ruth along with him."

"And your Ma?"

"Dunno." Han tutted at this less than helpful answer as he quickly steered the two younger children towards the barn.

"Now, Esther, you get up in that hayloft and get that muddy dress off. Stay up there 'til one of us comes to get ya, okay?" Esther nodded. "I'm gonna go and get ya a clean dress. Then ya can hide that muddy one and wash it in the trough when nobody's about. Ya Ma will never know Jed let ya get it dirty."

"Hey, I didn't......!" Jed started to protest only to be shushed by his cousin. 

"Now, you're not tall enough to climb in through the window without makin' too much noise but I'll need ya to come with me anyway, Jed."

"What for?"

"To watch my back, of course. C'mon!"

As Esther scrambled up the ladder to the hayloft the two boys skirted the yard until they arrived at the house. Flattening themselves against the wall they edged carefully along towards an open window. Han tentatively peered inside. Having determined that the coast was clear he motioned to Jed to stay where he was and hauling himself onto the windowsill he slid inside. Finding himself in the main living room he trod silently across the floor to the ladder which led up to the loft where his cousins' slept.

The first rung of the ladder creaked loudly as Han put his weight on it. He looked back over his shoulder and could see the top of his cousin's curly corn-coloured head and two blue eyes watching him over the windowsill. He put his finger to his lips before turning back to the ladder. 

Once in the loft he lost no time in locating the blanket box where Esther's dresses were kept, selected one he thought looked similar to the dress she had been wearing and clutching it securely he made his way back down the ladder. The room was still empty but instead of climbing back out of the window he took what he thought was the easier option and, with Jed still watching from outside Han trotted towards the door at the far end of the room.

It was here that Hannibal Heyes made his first and last mistake on how to exit a building after a robbery. Unless you are sure of everyone's whereabouts, always exit where you posted your lookout.

He was in so much of a hurry that he almost collided with Martha Curry as she came in with a basket of freshly picked pea pods. From his position as lookout at the window Jed groaned as he now remembered his mother saying that she was going to make a stew for supper and that the peas were just right for picking.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed, not expecting to see the dark haired boy in the house. "What are you doing here?" She put the basket on the floor, folded her arms and stood blocking the doorway.

"Hello, Aunt Martha." Han's quick hand movement to secrete something behind his back was not lost on her. 

"Hannibal Heyes, what are you taking from my house?" she demanded.

"Nothing, ma'am." Innocent brown eyes and a winning smile tried to do their work.

"I know you have something behind your back, young man. What are you and Jed up to now?"

"Jed? Haven't seen him all day." The lie tripped easily off his tongue as he tried to keep his young cousin out of trouble.

"Jedediah!" Martha called. Han grimaced as the boy's head popped up over the windowsill. "Come in here this instant!" 

Seconds later Jed shuffled through the doorway looking down at his muddy boots.

"What has Hannibal got behind his back?" 

Jed shifted uncomfortably. "Better show her, Han," he mumbled, knowing the game was up and his punishment inevitable.

Han held up the dress and tried to avoid his aunt's penetrating blue eyes.

Martha Curry frowned and pressed her lips tightly together to stop herself from laughing.

"If I may say so Hannibal that colour will not suit you, not suit you at all."

"What!? I mean, beggin' your pardon, ma'am?" Han's eyes opened wide.

"And I think it may be a little on the small side for you but you're welcome to try it on."

Han flushed crimson and passed the dress quickly to Jed who held it like it was on fire. 

Looking at the two boys faces Martha just had to give in to a smile. "Did Esther get dirty again?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am," they confessed in unison.

"Well, I suppose if you are going to let her play with you she's going to get dirty. You come home covered in goodness knows what most of the time. Where is she hiding?"

"In the hayloft, ma'am. But we didn't let her play, she followed us," Han added, still trying to keep his cousin out of too much trouble.

Martha took the dress from Jed and headed out to the barn calling for Esther to come down and get cleaned up.

Han glared at Jed. "I thought ya was watchin' my back?" he hissed.

"I was. But that was at the window. She came in the door!" 

Han rolled his eyes. "C'mon, let's get outta here before your Ma comes back."

Just as they stepped out of the house Martha Curry emerged from the barn holding a sulky-looking Esther by the hand and headed for the pump in the yard. The boys broke into a run back towards the cornfield. 

"Don't forget, Hannibal. I'm always here if you need fashion advice!" his aunt called after them. Han's cheeks continued to burn as Jed disappeared into the corn howling with laughter.

 

Lizzie has grown heavier in my arms.

"Heyes," I whisper. "Can ya see? Is she asleep?"

He leans over to look and nods. I guess the movement of my horse has rocked her to sleep.

Heyes smirks. "Nice story," he whispers, looking straight ahead. "Where did ya dream that up from?"

"I didn't dream it up and you know it!" I try to keep my voice low. "I told it exactly as it happened."

 

Heyes  
Strange ain't it, the times you thought you had forgotten but, once somebody jogs your memory, they flood back in as clear as yesterday. 

It took me quite a while to live down that girl's dress episode. Jed kept poking fun at me whenever he got the chance until I threatened to flatten him if he mentioned it again, and I avoided Aunt Martha for a good two weeks until the smell of her oatmeal cookies became too much to bear and I just had to go and ask for one!

Little sisters, huh. I wonder how Lizzie's brothers feel about her following them around, getting in the way and getting them into trouble? As it happens, Kid's time with Esther didn't last much longer.....at the end of that summer the raiders came and..... Anyways, I'm glad he was able to tell the story. Maybe it shows after all these years something inside him must be healing.

The town is real quiet now, well it's late I guess, and we head over to the dimly lit Sheriff's office. I slip out of the saddle and Kid hands me down the sleeping bundle before he dismounts and ties our horses to the hitching rail. I tap lightly on the office door. 

The Deputy looks at us in surprise as he opens it and I pass Lizzie to him. He's gonna say something but I hold my finger to my lips. We know that he will get her back to her folks so we just tip our hats and head back to the livery stable with our horses.

Ten minutes later and we are climbing the stairs to our hotel room. Kid just about manages to take off his gun belt, hat and boots before collapsing on his bed. He's asleep instantly, as usual. I can't resist savouring the moment I feel the soft quilt underneath me. At last.......!

 

Kid (Sunday, late-morning)  
Huh? Now what? Sounds like someone's knockin' at the door. Hell, I don't wanna wake up yet.

"Heyes, you awake?" I murmur, not openin' my eyes. I hear Heyes stir but he don't say nothin'. The knockin' starts again.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm comin'." I heave myself out of bed and take my Colt from the holster hangin' on the bedpost by my head. Huh, will ya look at that, I've still got my clothes on! 

"Who's there?" I call on my way to the door.

"Deputy Sheriff." 

Just the reply I didn't wanna hear. I hide my gun behind my back, turn the lock and open the door a little.

"Mornin' Deputy," I say through a yawn as I lean on the door frame.

The Deputy holds out my sheepskin coat that I wrapped Lizzie in last night. I nod my thanks as I take it and drop it on the floor behind me.

"Sheriff figured you'd be sleepin' late so...."

"Pity you didn't figure it too," I mutter.

"Huh?"

I shake my head. "Nothin'. So...."

"So, he would like to see you fellas this afternoon over at his office, say about three o'clock."

"Sure. We'll be there. Can I go back to bed now?" The Deputy touches his hat and turns away as I close the door and lock it again.

Making my way back to bed I ask, "You hear all that?" I know Heyes is awake.

"Uh, huh," is all I get from under his covers.

 

Heyes (Sunday afternoon)  
Here we are again, walking over to the Sheriff's office. We've spent more time in Sheriff's offices since we've been going for amnesty than we did when we was outlawing. Wish I could figure that one out!

As we take the couple of steps up off the street I look over at Kid. He knows what I'm thinking and we both take a breath before opening the door and walking inside.

Well, there's quite a welcoming committee here. The Sheriff and the Deputy, a couple who I'm assuming is Mister Randall and his lady wife, their three boys and, there holding onto her Mama's hand is Lizzie. She looks fine after her late night. I wish I could say I felt the same! 

The second Lizzie sees the Kid she lets go her Mama's hand, runs at him and bear hugs his legs. I can't help smiling 'cause she hits him so hard he has to take a step back. He scoops her up and once again her little arms wrap around his neck. I find myself offering up a quick prayer that one day our lives will change enough so he'll get married and have a family - kids just love him.

"Thanks for comin' gentlemen," says the Sheriff. "Mr and Mrs Randall wanted to thank you both for finding Lizzie and I wasn't sure how long you were plannin' on stayin' in Springwater."

"Oh, a week or so, Sheriff. We were hopin' to pick up a little work as long as it's not too hard on the back, that is," I grin.

The Sheriff smiles back but the smile don't reach his eyes. "Well, now that word has got out that it was you two found Lizzie I don't think you'll be short of offers. Folk round here will want to show their appreciation; I guess you could say they are real protective of each other......and their property." 

I feel my shoulders stiffen a little at the Sheriff's last remark before he continues. "Then I guess you'll be movin' on.....after that week."

"Absolutely, Sheriff," I assure him, getting the message that he don't want us here any longer than that.

Mister Randall steps forward and shakes us both by the hand, saying he's real grateful to us for finding his daughter and Mrs Randall invites us to supper tonight, which we're more than happy to accept. Being on the road all the time makes you appreciate home cooking all the more and we'll take it whenever we can.

We make our way out of the Sheriff's office pretty quick after that. As we cross the street towards the saloon Kid lets out a deep breath. 

"Not sure I like the way that Sheriff was lookin' at us, Heyes. D' ya think he knows who we are?" he hisses.

"No, but I think he has a good idea he might find us on one of his Wanted posters if he looks hard enough. Let's hope he don't go lookin' before we head outta town."

"We should move on sooner than we planned then," Kid says.

"I know, but we do need to earn some money," I say as I push my way through the saloon doors where we are greeted warmly by the bartender and some of the locals. We both smile and nod and try not to look too uncomfortable. Being recognized is something we don't take too easily to.

It don't happen very often but, this time, the Kid is right. Best we just get us a small stake and move on.

 

Sheriff Ferguson (3 days later)  
This cup of coffee tastes real good out in the fresh Fall air. I enjoy standin' on the porch out front of my office watchin' Springwater come to life in the mornin'. 

I can see those two drifters Smith and Jones, if those are their real names, leadin' their horses outta the livery. Looks like they're leavin' town earlier than they said.  
I know they've seen me standin' here - they don't miss much. I got the feelin' neither of them were too comfortable in my office the other day. See, I don't miss much either.

Anyways, they did find Lizzie, though how they got that strongbox open I'll never know. Me and the Deputy went out there to take a look and the lock looked real complicated to me. A fella would hafta know what he was doin' to get that open and not damage the box while he did it. 

I heard they got work helpin' old Mick Finnegan build his barn. I also heard that Smith plays a pretty mean hand of poker too so I'm guessin' he might've doubled what Finnegan paid them. Enough to move on anyways.

They both touch their hats as they ride past and I raise my coffee cup in their direction. Seein' as they ain't caused any trouble, I'm just gonna let them ride on and not look at my Wanted posters too close. 

I'm sure I ain't got one for a Smith or a Jones anyhow.


End file.
